Master of Death
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When her daughter and unborn grandchild are threatened, Anne Possible assumes a role she had not used in many years. Sequel to Heroes (Don't Need to read, but recommended). Kim/Shego, Kigo. FemSlash. FemHarry. Anne is FemHarry. T for violence. One-Shot. Complete. No Plans to Continue. Challenge mentioned at the end of the story. Please Review.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Kim Possible.**

**This is a sequel to my story Heroes. You don't need to read it before reading this, all you really need to know is that Anne Possible, Kim's mother, is FemHarry.**

**I decided to write this because I read a lot of KP fanfiction were Kim and her family and allies end up barricaded in their home. Sometimes it's against the US Government, sometimes it's an army of villains. Ever since I first wrote Heroes, whenever I read one of these scenes, I can't help but imagine my FemHarry Anne losing it, grabbing her wand, and unleashing her magic against those trying to harm her daughter. I finally decided to indulge the idea, and issue a challenge at the same time. Anyway, the challenge will be at the end of this.**

**Please enjoy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Anne Possible was worried and scared.

After a….accident, on one of her missions, her daughter, Kimberly, had ended up pregnant with a mercenary named Shego's baby. Shego, one of her daughter's most skilled adversaries, was honorable enough that, even though it wasn't actually her fault, try and establish a relationship and support Kim, who had refused to have the child aborted.

It was a decision that made her mother rather proud.

Over the past few months, Shego had helped defend Kim from her various enemies who had tried to take advantage of the pregnant teen's state. More than that, she and Kim had actually managed to grow close themselves.

Anne had actually quietly snuck out of the house, and told her boys they were going out to the twin's favorite restaurant, when she had returned from picking the boys up from soccer practice to find the two young women making love on the couch. She'd also called her husband, who had been working late at the Space Center, and advised him not to go home.

Of course afterward she'd discreetly mentioned to Shego (not wanting to stress her pregnant daughter out too much), that the next time it would be much appreciated if they kept their lovemaking to the bedroom as she and James did due to their children.

The look on the mercenaries face was worth it.

But now, now a different enemy was attacking, and they'd chosen their timing well.

The US Army had never been fully convinced about Shego's newfound lawfulness. To be honest, Anne couldn't blame them and probably wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't been privy to the reasons behind it. Somehow they'd also found out about the child Kim was caring, and whose it was. Now, they had barricaded themselves around HER home, and demanded that HER daughter turned herself in so that they could 'examine' HER grandchild. At the same time they demanded that HER daughter's lover turn herself over to them.

Not only was she scared and worried, for her daughter and unborn grandchild, Anne Possible was furious.

And with her husband and the Twins gone (they'd left for the weekend so that Anne could through Kim and Shego a baby shower) the only thing keeping the army from storming the home was the automated defenses. But Anne knew they'd be overrun eventually, and that she had no idea how to operate the active defenses.

Kim was too far in her pregnancy to be of any help. Anne supposed Shego could help, but she had a different idea.

"Shego," she instructed, her voice calm, collected and cold, "Whatever happens, you stay by Kim. You protect her and that baby no matter what."

Kim and Shego stared at the elder possible shocked. Neither had ever heard the woman speak in such a way.

"Mom?" Kim questioned, one hand worryingly protecting her bulging stomach.

Rather than answer her daughter's question Anne kept her gaze on Shego. "Do you understand?" she asked.

Shego recognized Anne's tone as that of a warriors, one who knew what they were doing. And although she didn't know what the blue eyed redhead had planned, she knew what she needed to do. "Yes."

Without a word, Anne stood up and drew a thin, finely carved stick.

"Mom?" Kim questioned a bit louder. "What are you doing?"

As Anne turned to walk to the front door, she said, "Introducing the Army to the Master of Death." Without another word, she opened the door, closing it behind her as she left her confused daughter and Shego inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doctor Possible!" General Mark Anderson yelled through the blow horn. "Step away from the house and no harm will come to you!"

The general frowned when the doctor grinned. It was a feral grin, one he had seen often on those who knew they were about to enter a fight. That made no sense to him. All Intel they had on the woman showed her to be a pacifist.

"Thank you for the warning!" she yelled back, waving a thin piece of wood in her hand. "But I have one for you! Leave NOW! And never bother my family again, and I promise you will all leave here alive! If you don't, I'm afraid I will have to break my oath! And I promise that not all of you will live!"

Anderson's eyes hardened. If the surgeon wouldn't back down, so be it. He had his orders. With a sigh, he commanded, "Open fire!"

As his men opened fire, Anderson's mouth dropped open as every bullet stopped several feet from the women. Once everyone stopped, amazed by what they were seeing, not a sound could be heard.

It was so quiet, that everyone could hear the redhead mutter, "So be it," before she moved.

A blast of red light flew from the stick, and struck a tank.

It blew a hole big enough for a man to walk through right through the heavily armored vehicle.

Before the General had time to comprehend what he had just seen, several more lights flew from the woman's stick, and his men's screaming began as explosions erupted around them. In their panic, several opened fire on the woman again.

A wall of fire erupted between the woman, and the soldiers.

The last thing General Anderson saw before he was engulfed in flames was a dragon head made of nothing but fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at the charred remains of those who had tried to harm her family, Anne turned and stepped back into her home.

There she was met with the shocked, and somewhat horrified faces of her daughter and Shego.

"Mom," Kim asked, "what was that? What did you do?"

Anne's smile was grim. It the same the same smile she'd had when she'd killed Voldemort. "That was a secret I never thought I'd share with you," she said, softly. Sliding her wand back into its invisible holster, she continued, "And a role I never wanted to take up again." Sighing she said, "You should see if you can contact Wade now, I believe I destroyed their jamming equipment. Then call that Director woman. I need to call your father and tell him what happened."

As she walked away, Kim asked, "Does he know?"

The elder possible didn't need any clarification. "Yes," she answered. "And we both decided it was for the best not to tell you or the twins what I once was and still am."

Before she could continue the journey into the kitchen, to call her husband in private, Shego grabbed her arm. Turning, Anne looked the raven-haired woman in the eye.

"Thank you," Shego said, understanding just why Anne had done as she did.

Anne grinned. "She'd my daughter, and is carrying my grandchild, there's nothing to thank me for."

"Yes there is," Shego said, before letting the redhead walk into the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim still felt sick that evening after what she'd seen her mother door, and the aftermath.

She hadn't spoken to her mother since she stepped back into the house.

As Shego sat down beside her, the redhead asked her lover, "Why did you thank her? What she did was horrible."

"It was," Shego admitted. Before she could answer more, Kim interrupted her.

"Those men had families, most of them were just following orders."

"And under those orders they would have taken me, and our child, just to conduct experiments on," Shego said harshly, before Kim could get on a roll. "Is that what you want?"

"NO!" Kim denied vehemently, looking at the green skinned woman in shock.

Shego sighed, and gently caressed Kim's face. "Today wasn't the first time you mother fought, I could see it in the way she acted," she explained softly. "And the reason she was so brutal was that she knew what they would do to me, to you, and to our child. Some of the greatest atrocities in history have been committed by men, 'just following orders." She stopped and let that sink in for a minute before adding, "By reacting as brutally and quickly as she did, she sent the world a message."

"What message?"

"Threaten my family, your life is forfeit". And nothing you can do will stop me." She smiled and gently kissed Kim's lips. "You couldn't have asked for a better mother Kim. She loves you, accepts you, and would…has killed to defend you, and your child."

"And I hurt her," Kim admitted, looking down and realizing why her mom had looked so sad when Kim had looked at her.

"Then apologize," Shego said, "First thing tomorrow morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom."

Anne turned away from the window, quickly wiping away her tears as she turned to look at her daughter. With a slight smile, she greeted, "Morning Kimme-Cub."

Without warning, her daughter threw her arms around her and hugged. "I'm sorry Mom."

Anne couldn't help it as more tears, only this time of happiness, fell down her face as she smiled and returned the hug. "It's alright," she assured her eldest. "I understand why you were afraid of me." She pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes. "But never, never forget that I love you. Even if I commit horrible acts, I will always love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Watching from the doorway, Shego smiled at the interaction between mother and daughter.

Her own mother wasn't the greatest, especially after the meteor struck. But Anne…

Shego hoped she could be just as good a mother to her and Kim's child as Anne was to Kim. It was a large measuring stick to live up to, but Shego thought…no, she knew she was up to the challenge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I Hope you enjoyed. I'm leaving the repercussions of Anne's revelation, and such up to you.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now for the challenge I'm issuing, it is called the Heroes Challenge and can be found in its entirety in My Forums, but the basic gist is this:**

Write a story feature FemHarry as Anne Possible who is hiding her status as a witch from her children.


End file.
